


[OS] Les Âmes de Papier

by AmeInWonderland



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInWonderland/pseuds/AmeInWonderland
Summary: Ce choix valait-il tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait enduré tout au long de sa misérable vie ?Elle n'est était plus réellement sûre. Cependant, raisonner ainsi à l'aube de son existence n'avait plus vraiment de sens ni de valeur, ni pour elle, ni pour les siens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! C'est la première fois que je poste un de mes écrits, alors je vous remercie de lire cela, et si je cœur vous en dis, de me laisser un petit commentaire positif ou bien négatif, tout est bon à prendre afin de m'améliorer ! Je ferais peut-être une partie deux, j'en sais rien. Bref, bonne lecture merci a vous de lire et prenez plaisir !( même si c'est un peu triste )

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne, si violente qu’elle en tomba au sol.  
Un sifflement aigu et régulier résonnait dans ses oreilles.  
Sa vue était trouble, elle avait du mal à discerner ce qui l’entourait et du sang lui coulait dans les yeux de manière tout à fait désagréable.  
Pourtant, malgré l’absence de deux de ses cinq sens, elle savait où elle se trouvait. Elle savait qu’autour d’elle, tout n’était que chaos, destruction et malheur. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le temps d’accorder le répit nécessaire à son corps pour récupérer. Elle savait qu’elle devait se relever et continuer de lutter aux côtés de ses camarades qui au en ce moment même se battaient au péril de leur vie pour assurer la victoire de leur peuple.  
Et ce qu’elle savait par-dessus tout, malgré qu’elle ne puisse se targuer de connaître grand-chose sur sa propre existence, c’est qu’elle allait mourir.  
Son âme allait passer de vie à trépas ici, dans la saleté récurrente et pestilentielle de l’Abysse.  
Un étau de chagrin insoutenable lui serra le cœur lorsqu’elle arriva à cette morbide conclusion.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi était-elle si triste à l’idée de quitter ce monde ? Elle avait pourtant juré, lorsqu’elle avait prêté serment devant son dieu, que mourir sur un champ de bataille était un honneur pour elle.  
Elle avait choisi. De prêter allégeance à la cause que défendait son peuple depuis plus d’un millénaire à présent. Choisit de rejoindre cette guerre qui avait débuté bien avait sa naissance et qui continuera bien après sa mort. Choisit de devenir un pion dont la vie appartenait désormais aux Seigneurs. Choisit de n’être que de la chair à canon au service des bons vouloirs des Dirigeants. Choisit de n’être qu’une minuscule petite pièce sur le grand échiquier de leur monde déchiré. Choisit de prendre part –par honneur ou fierté- à cette guerre qui avait déjà happé la vie de beaucoup d’entre eux.  
Choisit de mourir le visage dans la poussière.  
Une larme amère roula sur sa joue pâle éraflée.  
Alors, c’était cela ? Elle allait finir ses jours ici, son être meurtrit par mille blessures, sans jamais connaître ce qui aurait pu se produire dans son avenir ?  
Elle ne serait plus jamais en mesure de connaître la fraicheur sur ses jambes de l’eau du lac de son enfance, ne verrait plus le soleil se lever sur les plaines de sa terre natale, la lumière se refléter dans la rosée du matin, parsemant ainsi la vallée de millier de gouttes de cristal.  
Elle ne verra pas grandir les enfants de sa sœur qu’elle aimait de tout son cœur, elle ne la verrait pas se marier, être heureuse ni la voir vieillir aux côtés de son mari.  
Elle ne verra pas non plus son propre futur bonheur, celui dans lequel elle aurait pu être heureuse.  
Non. Elle ne verra jamais toutes ces choses auxquelles elle avait renoncées en devenant soldat.  
Son dos appuyé contre la roche sale, son magnifique regard perdu dans le vide, faisait défiler sa vie devant ses yeux, tandis que la lame de son ennemi allait s’abattre sans aucune once de pitié sur son crâne, ôtant une nouvelle vie, envoyant une nouvelle âme au flux sacré de l’éther.  
Ses propres armes étaient à son côté ; son vieux grimoire gisant à quelques pouces de sa jambe.  
Mais elle n’avait pas la force de le saisir et de terrasser son opposant. Tout son courage et sa valeur l’avaient quittée, la laissant là, seule, terrassée par l’idylle d’un avenir qui n’aura pas lieu. 

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
